With increases in coffee consumption comes an increase in the demand for coffee making machines. These machines require periodic maintenance, with maintenance being required more frequently for machines which are used more often. Normally, the maintenance results in a period of downtime which is inconvenient for the users of the machine, particularly restaurants and other commercial establishments.
Typically, the maintenance required is to prevent dripping from the spout of the coffee making machine. The dripping is usually due to excess pressure within the heating unit or boiler of the machine, or to the buildup of calcareous deposits on the draining valve seat. Excessive dripping drains the water tank and causes the water pump to become unloaded or unprimed.
The present invention relates to a two-way draining valve which prevents excess pressure within the boiler, thus avoiding dripping of the spout and solving the problem of pump unloading.